Sean-Craig Friendship
The friendship between Sean Cameron and Craig Manning developed in the second season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Friendship History Overview Sean and Craig met on the first day of school in Season 2, after Craig transferred to Degrassi. Sean, having been shunned by Jimmy Brooks and Spinner Mason for hooking up with Ashley at a party the previous summer, was eager to get to know new people. Sean soon learned about Craig's troubled relationship with his father, and helped him find a safe home with Joey. However, the two began drifting apart as Craig became close friends with Spinner, Jimmy and Marco Del Rossi. They eventually developed separate interests and friends, and by the beginning of Season 3, had drifted apart entirely. Season 2 In When Doves Cry (1), Sean and Craig meet when Craig bumps into Sean in the hallway. Sean is not in a good mood, and snaps at Craig for his clumsiness. Craig apologizes, and says he's lost. When Sean tells him to get a map, Craig shows Sean that he already has one. Meanwhile, several girls flirt with "new guy" Craig as they walk by him. Sean notices this. Eager for an opportunity to meet new girls and make new acquaintances (as Sean's hook-up with Ashley the previous summer led to a fallout between him and his friends), Sean offers to show Craig where his classes are. In When Doves Cry (2), Craig locks himself in his room and calls Sean, asking if he can come over and begins packing his clothes. His father tried to open the door and began beating down the door with a golf club (it is implied he was going to beat him with it) and when he finally got in, Craig was gone. Sean and Craig are walking on train tracks. Craig starts to talk about his plans of running away to British Columbia. Craig asks about Sean's parents and if they've ever beaten him. Sean says no and asks if his have. Craig doesn't answer and a train begins to come. Sean gets off the tracks but, Craig is still on them, watching the train come toward him. Sean tells him to get off and when the train is just about to hit him, Sean pushes Craig off the tracks. Sean asks him what his problem is and Craig runs off. Sean realizes that Craig's father does abuse Craig, so he runs to Emma to tell her that they must get Craig before he runs away to British Columbia. Emma and Sean then race to Joey and tell them what they've discovered about Craig being abused. In Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, Craig and Sean are walking in the hallway when Craig bumps into Emma Nelson and Manny Santos, and asks them if they are going to the dance that night. They says they can't because they're in Grade 8, and Craig teases Sean about how he can't go even, as Sean repeated Grade 7, meaning he should have been in the same grade as Craig, and therefore would have gone to go to the dance. In Karma Chameleon, Jimmy pushed Sean into a locker when he found out that he was going on a date with Ashley Kerwin. Craig broke up the fight before it could go any further and asked Sean if he was alright. Later that day at the cafeteria, Craig and Sean were getting lunch and Craig witnessed Sean pay for Ashley's lunch as she was short of money. Ashley thanked Sean and asked him if they were going to continue pretending that nothing had happened. They agreed to be friends. When Ashley left, Craig asked Sean what had happened between them. Sean responded that they hooked up at party the previous year. Craig said, "And she’s ignored you ever since. Well, she’s not ignoring you now." In Drive, Joey goes out for the weekend and tells Craig that he can invite a couple of friends over on three conditions: "No booze, no girls, and no parties." Craig agrees to his terms and then invites Sean, Jimmy, Marco Del Rossi and Spinner Mason. However, Jimmy, angry that Sean was invited, did not attend. They have a very quiet night at home, that is until the boys decide to go to Joey's car dealership and take a car out for a joy ride. They have fun getting tickets to a Kid Elrick concert and driving around, that is until they come back to the car dealership and see Joey furious. Joey sends the other boys home, grounds Craig, and rips up their concert tickets. In Message in a Bottle, Craig was glad that Sean came to Jimmy's party but became concerned as it was obvious that he had been drinking. When Sean began searching for more alcohol, Craig asked him where Emma was. Sean told him that she was at home and they had broken up. When Craig mentioned that they had just gotten back together, Sean said that he had insulted her mother Christine Nelson and that Emma would never forgive him. Craig pointed out that he did not know that for certain and advised him to call her. In Tears Are Not Enough (1), Craig introduced Sean to his father Albert Manning, who surprised him by coming to see him at Degrassi. Dr. Manning offered Sean his hand but he refused to take it and spat on the ground in front of him as he was aware that he had regularly beaten Craig. In Tears Are Not Enough (2), Sean attended Dr. Manning's funeral and was shocked and concerned when Craig began laughing in the middle of the service. Season 3 In Gangsta, Gangsta, Craig complained to Sean about how shop class was supposed to be his "bird course", but he was having trouble, while Sean excelled in the class. When Jay Hogart was staring at Sean from across the room, Craig asked him what Jay's problem was. He told Sean not to mess with him, but Sean did not listen and instead offered help to Jay with his car. He left and went back to his project, where Craig was standing. Season 4 In Ghost in the Machine (1), Craig leaves Joey's house after an argument. He is seen showing up at Sean's door and Sean lets him in to spend the night. Season 6 In What's It Feel Like To Be a Ghost? (1), Sean attended Craig's gig with Emma and Manny. Trivia *Two of Sean's ex-girlfriends, Emma Nelson and Ellie Nash, have had unrequited crushes on Craig, although Craig kissed the latter in both What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost? (2) and Degrassi Goes Hollywood and eventually developed feelings for her. *They both kissed Ashley Kerwin but only Craig dated her. *They both attempted suicide: Craig in When Doves Cry (2) and Sean attempted suicide in Back In Black. It was Sean who prevented Craig from doing so. *Both left Degrassi before graduating: Craig dropped out in Together Forever and Sean was expelled in Here Comes Your Man (2). *They were both big fans of Kid Elrick. *It was never made clear exactly why Craig and Sean stopped being friends after Season 2. Gallery Survive.PNG GG6.jpg 206drive.png 202whendovescry.png 206_003.jpg kc0064.jpg wdc20152.jpg drive0191.jpg gjwhf0008.jpg drive0213.jpg craigsean5.jpg wdc20154.jpg drive0120.jpg wdcdel-0011.jpg wdc20158.jpg mib0023.jpg craigsean3.jpg tane0011.jpg 43543n.png 3543nn.png TMBA1.jpg craigsean4.jpg GG9.jpg Aii.jpg craigsean1.jpg D1.07.jpg Train.PNG GG16.jpg 062410degrassiboys.jpg seaig.jpg Arf.jpg 640px-Degrassi 100% intensee.jpg wdcdel-0010.jpg drive8.jpg ThCAR8Z31Y.jpg 167-brucas59 (1).jpg 166-brucas59 (1).jpg 164-brucas59 (1).jpg 155-brucas59 (3).jpg 154-brucas59 (1).jpg Tumblr m52fy6UAVU1r7yvwao1 500.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Season 4 Category:Season 6